


The Absolute Email Confession, Destiny.

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Accidental Confession, F/M, intense blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: Miki Kaoru has a well practiced ritual habit of writing an email confessing his feelings for Juri Arisugawa and then deleting it.  One day though, Kozue interrupts that ritual at a crucial moment and changes his destiny forever.  Juri x Miki, Mikuri, Fencing Tunes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts), [PlushieLordLexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/gifts).



“There, it's absolutely perfect.” Miki Kaoru clicked his stopwatch as he sat at his computer, appraising the email that he had written. “This conveys my feelings in every way.” He smiled, taking a moment to appreciate his meticulous handiwork, the hours of painstaking editing that had gone into this one email. “And now to delete it.” After all, this was an email confessing his love to his senior, fellow student council member, fencing captain, and best friend all in one Juri Arisugawa; if she ever found out that his feelings for her were anything but platonic, it would be an absolute unmitigated disaster, a veritable apocalypse that he would never survive! The only reason he wrote this email, along with all the others, was to cast out his utterly inappropriate feelings and banish them from his mind for a time. Miki brought the cursor over to the delete button...

“Hey Miki.” KOZUE! “Just what are you writing there?” Miki spun about in his chair and saw his twin sister standing there, he stood up to try and cover the monitor with his body.

“Kozue, you know you're supposed to knock!” Miki said, trying to sound strict and authoritative with his sister and failing miserably. 

“Well excuse me big brother.” Kozue said, not sounding sorry in the least. “You should have locked the door if you really wanted your privacy.” Then she frowned. “I was going to tell you I was heading out shopping and I wanted to know what kind of cake you'd like, but now I want to know what you're trying to hide from me.”

“It's personal and of absolutely no consequence.” Miki said. He paused. “You...you're offering to get me cake?”

“Yes I am Miki.” Kozue said with a sigh. “I am trying to be a better sister Miki, you could stand to be a better brother in return.”

Miki looked down. “Yes, you're right Kozue, I promise I'll do better...just, this really is very personal and private, I can't have anyone see it no matter what.”

Kozue smiled. “All right Miki, I'll relent this once, but tomorrow you're going to show up for my swim meet and that's final.” Miki nodded. “Now, what kind of cake do you want?”

“Strawberry, please.” Miki said, grateful that things were finally getting better between him and Kozue. “Thank you Kozue.” He said as she left and he breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could get back to deleting his email before any harm was done... “Message sent?” Miki's eyes widened, his face turned red. He hadn't realized it, but in the moment Kozue distracted him, he'd accidentally slid the cursor over to the send message button and clicked on it, and now the deed was done with no way to take it back. “Oh no.” Miki dropped his head on his desk. “What am I going to do?” He knew Miss Juri would never accept his feelings, that's why he hid them so well. Now everything was ruined by his hands once again.

~

Juri Arisugawa was about to shut down her computer when she got that tell tale beep that she'd gotten a new email. She was about to delete the spam when she saw that it wasn't spam at all, but a message from Miki. “To My Beloved Miss Juri?” She was intrigued. She opened it, she read it.

“Dear Miss Juri, I am in love with you. I have hidden my feelings from you for a long time now, but I can no longer deny the truth that dwells in my heart. Whenever we are together, when we are studying, conducting student council business, fencing, when I am playing piano and you are listening, all I can think of is how wonderful you are. You are so strong and kind Miss Juri, and beautiful as well; whenever you smile, it is as though I'm beholding the sun for the first time, I would do anything to see you smile and protect that smile with everything that I have. I will take everything that you have taught me and use it to this end, for I can see nothing else in my life that could matter as much as you do to me. Though it is my deepest hope that you will return my feelings, know that I only tell you this now because I am ready to hear you tell me No. Regardless, I will always be your friend and do everything I can for you.”

“With all my love, Miki Kaoru.”

Juri Arisugawa leaned back in her chair. She contemplated how she would respond to this email that would change everything between her and Miki.

~

“Miss Juri.” Miki encountered her on the way to school. His face burned already, the memories of the fatal email he'd sent her still at the forefront of his mind. “Um, about that email I sent you last night...”

“Yes, about that Miki.” Juri had her arms crossed over her chest. “I'm afraid you've misunderstood something very important.” Miki braced himself for impact. “You've never hidden your true feelings from me at all.” Miki had not braced himself enough.

“What do you mean?” Miki said.

Juri smiled. “You've always worn your heart on your sleeve Miki, it's one of your better qualities.” Juri chuckled. “You're a very kind and gentle boy Miki, and adorable whenever you get flustered, like right now.” She traced a finger on his burning red cheek.

“Miss Juri, does this mean that you reciprocate my feelings for you?” Miki gulped.

Juri gave Miki a quick kiss on the lips. “I'd say so.”

By some miracle beyond reckoning, Miki did not faint.


End file.
